Bow hunting is a popular and growing sport throughout the country and the world. It is known that certain advantages are provided to the bow hunter if the bow hunter is located in a tree. Target angles are more advantageous if the hunter is located high up in a tree from 10 feet to 15 feet above the ground. In addition to advantageous target angles, various natural obstructions are removed when the bow hunter is located above the ground. For these reasons, it is common for bow hunters in many different jurisdictions, to hunt in tree stands above the ground.
Tree stands are normally positioned, as stated, from 10 to 15 feet above the ground. Obviously, the bow hunter must have a simple and efficient means for climbing to the initial height of the tree stand, to prepare the tree stand and for future entry to and from the tree stand. Various types of ladders exist which may be used to raise the bow hunter to the tree stand. These ladder type climbing devices often are provided in three sections and must be carried to the hunting site and assembled. This is often cumbersome and difficult for the bow hunter, as the hunting site may be a great distance from the parking site or starting point.
Various tree step solutions exist wherein rigid steps are provided into the tree trunk and removed when relocating to a different area, and this position is moved all season. Often six to eight steps are used in an alternating fashion to reach the above specified height. One type of step solution is the rigid self tapping rod type tree steps. These tree steps are usually manufactured from an extrusion of metal which may have a diameter from 2 mm to 10 mm. The rod style steps usually have two approximately 90 degree turns to provide a step function and a threaded end for entry and securing into the tree trunk.
Single fold tree steps include a formed step portion which is used to provide a step function and a pivotable screw for entry and securing into the tree trunk. Double fold tree steps include a formed step portion to provide a step function, an intermediate connecting section which is pivotably connected to the step portion and a pivotable screw for entry and securing into the tree trunk. The double fold tree step is the most advantageous in that it is foldable into a completely linear position and is easily carried in the pocket or hunting pack without large portions extending in any direction.
Hunting seasons in many northern locations may involve hunting in cold temperatures from 30 degrees Fahrenheit to 0 degrees Fahrenheit. Understanding this environment, it is often difficult and uncomfortable for the bow hunter to install the tree steps into the tree trunk, using bare hands without gloves or using bulky types of gloves. This is particularly true in installing the upper 3 or 4 steps, where the hunter may not be standing upon the ground completely and more than likely, the bow hunter may be positioned completely upon previously placed steps. Some forms of double fold tree steps have a foothold section that includes serrated edges which assist in providing a better grip for the footing but significantly increases the difficulty in bare handed installation of the step. In this instance, a lightweight, fast means for installing a tree step is required. This tree step installing tool must also be able to accommodate most types of tree steps including the rod style, single fold style and double fold style.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,621 to Mallot Sr. discloses an implement for attaching hangers, such as screw eyes, screw hooks and the like to surfaces particularly ceilings and walls in which the hanger is held in the body of the implement with the screw end directed outwardly. The hanger is secured by a pivoted cover which releases the hanger from the body upon a contact activator positioned on the implement contacting the ceiling or wall. Upon such contact the cover is opened and the continued rotation of the implement immediately frees the hanger from the implement without action by the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,762 to Simonin discloses a tool used by telephone linemen to assist in installing a hook to support an insulator.
It is known that a metallic wrench step installer has been designed in an attempt to solve the above noted problems. The metallic wrench step installer is a relatively large tool which is designed to operate in driving only rod type tree steps. The wrench type step installer includes a shoulder section for a supporting the rod type tree step and has a length which is at least twice the size of the actual rod type tree steps. The metallic wrench step installer is bulky, heavy and not easily packable in a hunting sack. In addition, the metallic wrench step installer requires use of additional set screw type fasteners on both sides of the rod style tree step to adequately support and control the tree step during the driving motion.